


A Shot in The Dark

by spacecleavage



Series: Would you look at the Time? [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bellarke, Caning, Clamps - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for your smut? Bellamy is Dom and Clarke is sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to prefix this by saying two things. One, I tried really hard for this to be accurate. Two, I wanted to show all the aspects of bdsm, unlike 50 Shades of Crap and thirdly, this is very heavy bdsm which is probably not quite what you requested but it is where my mind went. If you don’t like BDSM please do not keep reading. Fourth, if I got something wrong about this kind of relationship please tell me, I don’t want this to be a piece of crap (::cough 50 shades of crap cough::)

Clarke had always known that she was submissive in the bedroom, when she and Finn had been together, she had expected him to tell her what he wanted, but all he seemed interested in was her breasts. When she had gone down that path with Lexa, the other girl had been quite happy to show her the ropes the first few times but then Clarke was kind of left there, wanting something more but not knowing how to ask.

It was the arrangement with Bellamy that allowed her to fully experiment with that side of herself. They had started out small, just a spanking or two, or some light bondage but it had definitely grown from there.

This time Clarke was kneeling in front of Bellamy, her hands bound behind her (her hands were gripping the opposite elbow and were tied together by some material), her nipples were in the clamps, with the chain leading up to her collar and the plug up her ass. Bellamy was pacing in front of her, clearly not sure of something. Clarke kept her eyes down cast, she did not need to provoke him and earn a punishment.

“Sweet,”

“Yes sir?” Clarke asked, not quite looking up but definitely cocking her head to show that she was listening.

“I’m going to cane you today, and if you behave you will get a reward, if not…” he trailed off. They both knew what he meant and Clarke suppressed a shiver at thought of what he might do. Clarke moved her head so she was back in the sub neutral position and listened as Bellamy moved around the room getting what he wanted to use on her. Her thoughts dwelling on what the punishment might be, she did not prepare herself for the first crack of the cane across her soft belly.

“One,” she choked out, they had established early in their play that she would call out what number of strokes he had delivered and to this day she had only failed twice at it. The pain from the blow flared up instantly and Clarke knew that today would be hard on her body.

The next hit was barely a centimeter (a ¼ of an inch) down from the last, “two,” she called out as she saw Bellamy’s hand fly back again quickly to deliver another quick blow, followed by another and another. With each the lash that Clarke experienced, the pain grew stronger and so did her pleasure. He slowly moved down so that his lashes fell on her thighs instead. “Fifteen,” she cried out as he landed another blow almost immediately after the first. The pain that laced through her almost stopped her speaking, almost.

Without missing a beat, Clarke called the next number out, even with the tears brimming in her eyes. She heard Bellamy’s proud huff and knew that she had passed today’s test.

“Alright pet, I’ve had enough of that for today. Do you think you behaved well?” he asked as put away the cane.

“If you say I did, sir,” she replied, a little smile gracing her face.

“How long has it been since you came?” he asked, fiddling with some of the toys on the shelf.

“One week sir,” she answered, her head still bowed to him.

“Very well, I think I might touch you for your reward.” Clarke knew that if she reacted here, that she would not be allowed to come for another week, so she kept her head bowed and her emotions off her face.

He dropped down to his knees in front of her and tugged on the chains connected to her breasts. The half moan that she let out made him smile.

“Good girl,” he murmured, before he let one of his hands drop to her blonde curls. He went straight for her clit, circling it twice before sharply pinching it. Another moan escaped Clarke’s throat and Bellamy’s grin widened. The heat that lingered at Clarke stomach whipped through her like wildfire, setting every part if her ablaze.

The stinging of cane, the tightness of the clamps, the brutal way that Bell was pinching her clit, made her see stars.

“May I cum, sir?” Clarke panted out. She had learnt in their second time playing that she most certainly needed permission for that.

“Yes, love, you can,” he whispers and Clarke flushes before him.

After she came down from her high, Bellamy gently released the clamps from her nipples and went behind her so he could untie her.

“Was that good, pet?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed in return.

“It’s alright, we’re finished now. You were such a good girl,” he leans forward to release the collar from around her neck.

“Good,” she murmurs as she rests back against him. His hand slips between her cheeks to remove the plug. The little groan she let out in response pulls on his heart strings.

Making sure that there is nothing still attached to her, Bellamy scoops Clarke up into his arms and moves her to the bed.

“You wanna cuddle?” he asks. The hand that grasps his, is all the answer he needs.


End file.
